An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile and a multifunction machine is provided with a developer container to an image forming unit for supplying developer (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-175772 (FIGS. 2 and 11)).
However, there is a problem that, as a capacity of the developer container increases, developer remaining inside the developer container increases and the developer cannot be efficiently supplied to the image forming unit.
The present invention is made to solve the above-described problem. A purpose of the present invention is to make it possible to efficiently supply developer from a developer container.